Harvest Moon
by Sciencegal
Summary: Five months after Riverstone. Halloween is right around the corner and Mikey decides everyone needs to celebrate. What better way to enjoy the holiday of horror than a haunted house? Only things aren't what they seem. For in a game of Fear, does anyone truly win?
1. Drakkon Castle

**A/N: Welcome to my little Halloween special. This is going to be a short one, but it still has some significance. This is part of a series I have started, so if you want more background on the ocs hanging around, you'll have to read the other stories that proceed this one. Especially Riverstone as I'll reference it a lot during this little ficlet. Now, this is completed in its rough form, so this won't be like my other fics and take forever between chapters. Especially once I get over this cold and have more energy ro type it all.**

* * *

**Drakkon Castle**

Halloween was just around the corner, a fact that couldn't be ignored when every station either was airing a horror film or just had themed commercials flashing across the screen. Kimberly flipped through channels on the television before her without settling on anything, her expression melancholy. Her fingers absently brushed through the fur between Juniper's ears, one of two dogs she owned. The shepherd mix had her head on her leg as she laid back on the couch, a position so commonplace for the dog that it comforted her no matter what she was feeling.

She perked her head up when Michelangelo bounded into the room, his energy driving Kimberly's other dog, Boulevard, into a fresh tirade of excited yipping and bouncing around the room. The grin on her best friend's face was infectious. "Hey Mikey," she said, lightly. "What's up?"

"Only the most awesome thing in the world!" He exclaimed, but his smile faltered as he got a better look at her. "Is something wrong? You look a little bummed out."

"It's nothing," she sighed. "Raph and Leo are in the dojo talking with Splinter."

"Another fight?" Mikey frowned. "I hoped he would've gotten over it by now. I mean, she hasn't tried anything since and it's been months!"

"That's what I've been telling him." She shrugged, "But you know Raph. He just thinks he's protecting me." Ever since Leonardo brought Melody to the lair, the tension between the brothers had risen. It didn't help that Kimberly had forgiven Melody for attacking her ages ago, her boyfriend just couldn't let it go as easily.

"I guess that settles who gets to hear the awesome news next! Come, Syfy! We shall intrude on the den of our resident genius!" Michelangelo said, using Kimberly's gamer tag as a nickname.

"What are you up to?" Kimi asked, suspiciously. She gently nudged Juniper off her leg with a final scratch between her ears. "You know he's been very busy lately."

"Which is exactly why he needs a break!" He led the charge into Donatello's lab without bothering to knock. Kimberly followed a little more hesitantly as the current occupants' conversation drifted out of the opened door. Melody met them first, quickly ushering them in before closing the door behind them. Kimberly caught her eye, noticing the tortured look in her gaze before the taller woman could look away.

"…It's promising," Donatello was saying, wearily. "But we can't be for sure. There's too many variables that could go wrong."

"We have to try." The desperate voice of their other new refugee, Malakai Yaxley, spoke up from Donatello's right. "Each second we waste could mean disaster. It's been over five months! I can't imagine what they could be doing to my daughter in all that time. I don't _want_ to imagine."

"I understand your concerns, Malakai." A third speaker joined the conversation, though this one wasn't in the room with them. His voice came from a speaker set up near the bank of computers before them. "But we must be cautious. To rush in blindly would do us no favors here. We do not want to make the situation worse."

"Hey guys!" Michelangelo interrupted. "I have the best idea ever! Since Halloween's coming up, we just _have_ to try this new haunted house!"

"Mikey." Donatello huffed without turning around. "Can't you see we're busy here?"

"It's one night, bro." Michelangelo reached around his brother to show off the flyer he held in his hand. "Picture it: VR 4D Haunted House Experience! You just gotta appreciate the tech in that! True fright has never been felt like this before. It must be witnessed!"

"VR…?" Kimberly squeaked. "I don't know, Mikey…"

Donatello snatched the flyer out of his face. "I have important work to do."

"Which can wait until tomorrow," Mikey insisted. "And Kimi? No backing out on this. You'll totally love it."

"Just go and have some fun, Donatello," Malakai said next. "Someone has to. Troqrogkl and I can work on this together while you're gone."

"But-"

"It's fine. If I need help with anything, I'll just call."

"Enjoy your Earth holiday," Trek agreed.

"Fine. I suppose I could use a break." Don sighed as he finally turned away from his computer.

"Awesome!" Mikey pumped his fist in the air before turning towards the dark-haired woman still hiding out by the door. "What about you, Melody?"

"Wouldn't it be dangerous for Kimberly and I to risk Snake Eyes spotting us?" She reasoned; arms folded over her chest. "I might be able to defend myself, but she's not a fighter."

"Oh, come on! It's Halloween!" Michelangelo countered. "Just dress in costume so they don't recognize you. Simple. I mean New Yorkers never notice when _we're_ in disguise."

"I'm not worried about _them_. Coatl has cameras everywhere at his disposal."

"Then don't get on cameras."

"You're just asking for trouble." She sighed, wearily. "But I guess I have nothing better to do. At least if something _does_ go down, I can finally start earning my keep."

"Don't go talking down that route," Don warned. "You might jinx it."

"You don't have to worry about earning anything, Melody." Kimberly shook her head emphatically. "In my book, you already did when you helped Leo."

"So, another taker for fright night!" Mikey grinned. "Now to get Leo and Raph on board and we're set to go!"

* * *

They took the sewers to mitigate the chance of being seen. Raphael would have preferred the rooftops but, with Kimberly along for the ride, that wasn't an option. Still, it was worth it to see his girlfriend enjoying herself while riding one of the sewer gliders. It had been a while since he'd seen her so happy. Ever since finding out about her eldest brother's secret obsession with destroying Snake Eyes, she seemed bogged down with a deep sadness. And then he had to keep making it worse.

When they reached the correct exit, Raphael was the first out of the manhole after a quick check of the perimeter. He helped Kimberly up and out, his gaze lingering on her as she fixed the hood over her mess of frizzy auburn curls. It was a rare sight when she didn't keep it in braids, but for the sake of her costume, she'd left it down. The urge to brush his fingers through those curls took all his willpower to resist. She really was a sight to behold in the elven warrior costume she chose to wear. The fact that she had sewn it together herself made it that much more unique.

"This is still a risk, so be on your guard," Leonardo said the obvious.

"Yeah, yeah," Michelangelo waved him off. "Melody thought the same when I first brought it up, but we gotta have _some_ fun once in a while, right?"

"That's because I'm _right_," Melody insisted. "This could end up blowing everything."

Raphael scowled at her. Melody's costume was another of Kimberly's design, but altered to fit the taller woman's more fit form. Even with the short notice, the alterations were nearly invisible, a testament to his girlfriend's skill with a needle and thread. The sight of it still irritated him. Melody didn't deserve Kimberly's effort. Not after what that woman did. She couldn't be trusted. The mere fact that she tried to kill his girlfriend just so she could get to her true target, Splinter, was enough for him to never trust her again. So what if both parties forgave her? She wasn't getting _his_ forgiveness any time soon.

Leonardo caught his gaze and pointedly placed a hand on Melody's back. "Let's just get going. In this case, the crowd could work in our favor."

"I'm all for that!" Michelangelo grinned. "Let's go bros and dudettes!"

"He's too excited for this," Donatello commented as their brother dashed forward. "It had better be worth it."

"A haunted house?" Raphael smirked. "It will be. Just gotta make sure the pipsqueak learns what he got 'imself into."

"This is going to be horrible," Kimberly mumbled, gripping his arm.

They moved through the crowd, careful to keep a degree of space between the humans so as not to give up the secret of their 'costumes'. Raphael scanned the area, keeping his girl close. The haunted house was a decked out old warehouse with the typical spooky décor and eerie music coming out of tinny speakers. The ticket taker was even wearing his own costume that looked like an alien creature. Something about the costume felt familiar, but he couldn't figure out what it came from.

When they were close enough to the counter, Melody approached the alien to buy their entry tickets. Now that she was out of earshot, he leaned towards Leonardo, "Ya sure she should be up here wit' us?"

"You promised sensei you'd be civil," Leonardo retorted.

"I'm jus' sayin'."

"She hasn't done anything worth your distrust since we got back from Costa Rica. She left Snake Eyes. What more do you want?"

"I'm starting ta think you've gone soft, bro. Lettin' that girl walk all ova ya like that."

Leonardo sent him a scorching glare, but Donatello's arrival between them stopped him from a possible response. "She's coming back," he informed the bickering duo.

"Apparently the size of our group means we need to wait a bit," Melody said as she walked over.

"How long?" Michelangelo practically whined, belying the fact that he was in his twenties.

"Not too long," she shrugged. "They're setting up for us right now. I thought it'd be best to stick together."

"I agree." Leonardo nodded. "At least until we get inside. There's something about this place that feels off."

"It's called _atmosphere_!" Michelangelo waved his hands in emphasis, earning a look from the eldest.

"I can't handle you right now," Raphael grunted.

A woman dressed like a zombie walked up to them. Judging by the official looking nametag on her outfit depicting the haunted house's name, she was an employee. She waved them forward without a word. Her movements were jerky like she was playing up her costume.

"That would be our guide," Melody confirmed. "Though the acting is a little unnecessary."

"Come on, it totally sets the mood," Michelangelo said. "Ya gotta stay in character."

"I mean, he's right on that front." Kimberly shrugged. "That's the rule for LARP, too. It's half the fun."

"See? This is why you're my best friend!"

"Let's just go already," Raphael grumbled. He took his girlfriend's hand and followed the zombie girl.

She led them into a room off the main hall. This room was also decorated, but some of it was obscured by the layer of fog coating the floor. The zombie grunted at a set of chairs lining the middle of the room, which Michelangelo was the first to jump onto as asked. Raphael lingered next to Kimberly as she sat down, sensing her anxiety with just a look at her fidgeting hands.

"I don't know about this," she whispered.

"It'll be fine," he whispered back. "I'll be right beside ya."

"Alright." She gave him a small smile.

He gave her a quick kiss before sitting down in his own chair. The zombie and her friends walked around to hook them all up to the VR headsets. There was a momentary darkness as they placed the visor over his head. His unease only grew as an old feeling came over him. He didn't have time to reflect on it before the world flickered into existence around him. The walls had become cobblestone and torchlight flickered against them in an eerie red hue.

"Welcome to Drakkon Castle, my esteemed guest, where your worst nightmares call their home. In a moment, you will be released to walk around as you please but be warned: the secrets buried in these halls are cursed. Only one without fear can find the exit."

* * *

**A/N: The starving review box needs some tasty treats while I recover. If you feed it, more will come. ;)**


	2. Necro Monster

**A/N: So technically, it's tomorrow already, but as I haven't gone to sleep yet, it's still Halloween night to me XD. I wanted to get at least _one_ chapter up today. Enjoy the escalating horror.**

* * *

**Necro Monster**

Donatello's lab had always been his haven. It was where he could find peace while working on the project of the day. This time, the shadows in the room felt more oppressive than usual. He could feel it eat at him. Fear made his skin feel cold as his gaze locked on the bank of computers before him. Something was wrong.

He forced himself to approach his desk, each step increasing the dread creeping down the back of his neck. As he moved closer, he could make out a symbol of a snake encircling a dagger; the symbol of Snake Eyes. He had done it. Coatl had finally beat him. _No_. Donatello rushed the rest of the way forward, refusing to believe the group's resident black hat hacker could have taken over everything. He could fix this. There was still time.

A familiar text field popped up on his screen, the blinking cursor taunting him. He remembered the last time he saw it, back when Leonardo and Karai had their fateful team-up to steal the Mind Amulet. He remembered how Coatl taunted him as Donatello tried every skill he had in his arsenal to keep the hacker from killing his brother. Coatl had very nearly won that battle. It was only luck that got him through it then.

_Coatl: Welcome back to my game, little script kiddie._

The words appeared in the text field, confirming what Donatello feared.

_Coatl: It's time to watch your world collapse around you. Who should go first?_

The other monitors blinked off the logo screen until each depicted a different horrible sight. His gaze flickered from one to the next, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be his brothers. Coatl could just as easily be tricking him. He had to be.

_Coatl: How about Leonardo first? I could finish off what I started. Or maybe I could go with fresh blood. Raphael might be best to finish first. But then again, Michelangelo would be so much more fun._

"No!" Donatello yelled as his fingers practically flew over the keys, trying in vain to get his systems back under his own control.

_Coatl: Nuh, uh, uh. You're already defenseless. I'm in complete control here already. You forget I'm the Master of the Net. The King of Hackers._

Desperation grew as he continued to fight. Still, nothing he did worked. An explosive noise startled him, and he let out a cry as one of the feeds blinked out of existence. As he intensified his efforts, he thought he head a whisper call out to him. He jerked his head up and quickly scanned the area.

_Coatl: One down, two to go. Who's next, Donny?_

He had never heard Coatl's voice before, but he swore he could hear it now. A sinister sing-song of a voice that sent chills down his spine. He could only watch as his brothers fell to Coatl's traps one by one. He wasn't good enough. How could he expect to be? He wasn't a professional hacker. He didn't have Coatl's skill.

"_Expel fear."_ The whisper was louder this time. He knew he heard it this time. As he glanced around to find it, the room seemed to shimmer around him. For the briefest of moments, he thought he saw a figure silhouetted before him, but it was gone just as fast. Something about the voice felt familiar. Lately, his dreams consisted of a female voice calling out to him.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"_Fear has trapped you, Earthling."_ The figure shimmered into view once again, this time lingering enough for him to make out that it was female, but any other characteristics were indistinguishable. _"You have fought this beast before."_

A memory flashed to mind, unbidden. He recalled the alien beast that trapped Angel's brother. He and his brothers had come to help, only to be trapped by it as well. "We defeated that monster. Leo stabbed it with the meteorite spear."

"_Fear is not easily conquered. Neither is greed so easily cast aside."_

"Who are you?"

"_I am Neshta. You must hurry. Fear has taken hold of them all. The Necro Monster has grown wise to you. He will not be as easily bested."_

As she spoke, her voice grew distant until he could no longer even see her. Instead, he became fully aware of the VR headset secured on his head and raised his hands to it. With a grunt, he yanked the visor off and fought through the orange cocoon incasing him. As he stumbled out of it, he took in his surroundings as remnants of the nightmare faded from his mind. He didn't recognize the room he was in; a fact that unnerved him. The only thing that worried him more was the mix of technology interwoven in the familiar pod-like structures. It was clear Neshta's warning was correct. The evidence was all around him. Though, it looked like it got an upgrade.

He scanned the pods quickly, searching for the rest of his group. He knew his brothers and the two women had to be somewhere. In his frantic search, he spotted Kimberly first. She was trembling in her pod; her fear, as always, easy to read. He didn't even hesitate to cut her out of the pod, catching her as she tumbled out.

"No, no, he's not gone," she muttered. "Daddy's sleeping…"

Donatello hesitated at her words. It felt like he was intruding. This was her nightmare. Maybe even a memory. Back when they first met, he had run a background check on her, just as a precaution. She was a complete stranger back then; her only connection to them through Michelangelo's online gaming chat. He needed some reassurance before he could trust her with helping rescue their father. One of things he found was a report detailing the suicide of her father when she was just a little girl.

"Benji! Lemme see!" She cried, sounding very much like the child she would have been. "I'll show you! Daddy's fine!"

"Kimi, it's not real," Donatello said, soothingly. He gently pulled the visor off her head. "Look at me. You're alright. Okay?"

She focused on him, tears streaming down her face. "Where's Raph?"

"I don't know yet. You can help me find him, alright?" He glanced down the rows of pods with a frown. "He's gotta be in one of these somewhere."

"Sorry," she whispered, whipping her tears away with her sleeve.

"Don't worry about it, sis."

"What _was_ that?"

"_That_ was a byproduct of an alien creature who feeds on fear. We've seen it once before; my brothers and me. I thought we finished it off, but apparently it lured another greedy victim to help regain its strength. But we _will _beat it again." Don put confidence in his voice, even though Neshta's warning worried him. "I just need to find the others first."

"Well, I'll try to help." Kimberly frowned. "I'm not sure how well I can, though…"

"Just help me find them. That's all you need to do for now."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, short chapters, but chapter 3's done too now, so hoping I'll get this whole fic typed up by the end of my "weekend". In the meantime, feed that review box some tasty morsels.**


	3. Ghosts

**A/N: Time for more horror. Just because the villain is revealed, doesn't mean things are going to be easy.**

* * *

**Ghosts**

The room was pitch black. Michelangelo glanced around nervously. Wherever he was, he felt completely alone. Each step he took seemed to echo against the cavernous space no matter how lightly he tried to move. At least he thought they were his footsteps. When he paused, he heard the footsteps continue for a second longer. The realization that he _wasn't_ alone sent chills down his spine.

"Hello?" He called into the darkness, flinching as his voice echoed back at him. "'Kay so, this place got the 'spooky atmosphere' down."

He moved to take another step but stopped at the sound of the footsteps suddenly rushing out at him. He whirled around, falling into an easy ready stance, but his hit only struck air. He shivered at the chill that suddenly enveloped him as silence reigned once again.

"Alright. Who decided it was 'mess with the turtle' day?" He tried to peer through the shadows around him, but still couldn't make out anything. "Who's out there?"

Lightning struck outside as if in answer to his question, illuminating the warehouse through narrow windows. The light revealed dozens of faceless, decaying, figures encircling him, drawing out an "Eep!" from the turtle before darkness fell once again. He wished he had his nunchucks, but his prized weapons were missing from his belt. With fear causing his breath to quicken, he remained light on his feet, turning in place to defend as many sides at once. Whispering voices drew close to him, but no matter how hard he tried to find them in the dark, not a single hit landed.

"Stop ghosting on me!" He snapped, though his voice didn't carry the edge he wanted.

In response, laughter echoed around the room, the multi-layered voice sounding more like Bishop as it went on. His fear reached pinnacle levels as visions of the federal agent assaulted his mind. He could feel leather straps binding him, holding him against a cold table. He couldn't move. He couldn't escape.

A light flickered on, blinding him temporarily from its intensity. He couldn't make out what was beyond it, but Bishop's cruel voice nearby took away any doubt from his mind. He knew where he was and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm glad you could join me today, Michelangelo," the agent said.

As the man drew closer, Mikey's vision blurred. Something started nagging at him, but he couldn't understand what it was. He tried to shake it off as his fear faltered.

"_Mikey!_"

The image of Bishop in front of him was still there, but something about it changed. He blinked as a weight lifted off his head.

"I don't know what you're seeing right now, but it's just a nightmare."

As he recognized his purple-banded brother's face before him instead of Bishop's, Michelangelo relaxed. "Hey, bro. Guess that VR thing was a bit too good, huh?" He asked, cheekily.

"This is more than just some game." Donatello stepped back, offering his brother a hand up. "The Necro Monster's back."

"I thought Leo totally killed it with that glowing spear rock." He stood, glancing around at the other pods around the room. Every one of them glowed. Mikey remembered the last time they fought the beast it only had the four of them plus Angel's brother as victims. This time, it appeared to have a lot more. "Woah, dude's been busy."

"Unfortunately, he found a more effective lure than he had before." Don gave the VR visor on the ground a pointed look.

"Yeah, well, not all VR haunted houses are actually alien feeding grounds," Michelangelo said, turning away from his brother. His gaze landed on Kimberly next, noticing her antsy movements as she watched the pods. "Is it just us so far?"

"We're still looking for everyone else," Donatello confirmed. "So far, it hasn't been too difficult, but I'm worried about Leo."

"Didn't he break out on his own last time?" Michelangelo asked. "I'm sure he's fine."

Don didn't respond immediately, but the worry didn't fade from his expression. "Maybe. You're probably right."

"Hey, I found Melody," Kimberly said, quietly, pointing to a few pods down.

Mikey followed where she indicated, quickly spotting the only flickering pod. "Then what are we waiting for?" He broke open her pod and caught the woman as she fell forward. "Hey, Melody. Time to wake up."

"Leo…" She mumbled as he pulled off her visor.

"Nope, it's Mikey," he corrected as the woman recovered.

Melody tensed in his grasp before quickly backing up, before shoving her hands in the pockets of her brown bomber jacket. She quickly looked around the warehouse, her anxiety clear in the way her shoulders were hunched forward. "What happened?"

"As I was explaining to Mikey, an old enemy of ours apparently returned," Donatello answered.

"Yeah, ever heard of an alien that eats fear for breakfast? And lunch and dinner?" Michelangelo asked next.

"No, but it sounds like something Krait would just love to get his hands on." She frowned; her voice tight. Mikey vaguely recalled 'Krait' was the name of the leader of Melody's old assassin group. Judging by her tone, her ex-boss still made her uneasy.

"I wonder why your pod was flickering," Donatello said next as he moved over to look at it. "Were you fighting it?"

"N-not really," Melody responded as confusion entered her tone. "I mean, I don't think so."

Don glanced back to her with a perplexed look.

"Was hers the only one that flickered?" Mikey asked.

"That I've seen so far." Donatello turned back to the pod. "I don't know how mine looked when I broke out of it, though. Huh…" He picked up the visor and turned it to view its side. "Draconagi Technologies?" The name seemed to bother Melody as the woman tensed.

"Melody?" Michelangelo focused on the woman. "What's wrong? Looks like you saw a ghost."

"That's Coatl's tech company," she said, quietly.

"That doesn't mean Snake Eyes is behind this," Donatello said. "Just that they're using his tech. We already know the main enemy. I doubt it goes any further than that."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not," he admitted. "But it seems highly unlikely. Still, I am familiar with the company. What worries me now is how much of his tech is at the Necro Monster's disposal."

"Why?" Kimi asked.

"Because that company's made some recent breakthroughs in technological capabilities that could make escaping this place a little more difficult. Not even counting the knowledge of the man behind the company, who I've already struggled to match in skill." He stepped away from them. "At any rate, we need to find the others. I don't want to stay here too much longer."

* * *

**A/N: Four down, two to go. So far, things are tame, but that can't last forever. Gotta keep the review box fed in the meantime. **


	4. Kryptonite

**A/N: Time for things to heat up a bit. **

* * *

**Kryptonite**

There was nothing Raphael hated more than bugs. He hated everything about them; especially the way their tiny legs felt against his skin. If only he could get away with never seeing a bug ever again. Of course, he'd never be that lucky. Especially when the place he found himself in was swarming with them.

Raphael felt his skin crawl at the sight of the mass of bugs scurrying over each other in their effort to get to him. He fruitlessly swatting at them, stumbling backwards as they drew near. "Get offa me!" He growled as he felt his shell scrape against the door. In desperation, he turned and kicked the door open with such force, that it splintered as it banged against the opposite wall. He moved into the hall, grateful just to escape the mass of insects.

His relief was short-lived as a familiar scream rent the air. Fear took ahold of him in a vise grip at his girlfriend's terror. He ran, forgetting about the bugs still chasing behind him. She was more important. He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to him. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, however long that may be.

As he ran to her, her voice called to him. Her terror was replaced with something else. He could sense urgency in her tone as the nightmare grew distant. Still, he had trouble shaking the fear that persisted in its absence.

"Raph, it's alright," he heard her say. "_I'm_ alright. Just look at me."

His heart was still racing as he took in her perfect freckled face. She was so close to him that the tight curls of her loose hair brushed his skin. He reached out to touch her chin in a sudden need to prove she was real and _safe_. "_Kimi_…"

"I'm here," she simply said.

He breathed deeply, taking in her fruity scent and forced himself to relax.

"About time, bro," Michelangelo commented. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to snap out of it."

He stiffened at his brother's voice, quickly getting to his feet in hopes to disguise the lingering effects of the fear. Still, he couldn't disengage from Kimberly completely. He held an arm around her protectively as he gave his brother an irritable look. "Shut it, chucklehead."

"I'm just saying."

"Now's not the time for this," Donatello said, firmly, as he stepped into sight with Melody. "We have a problem."

"Didja find Leo?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yes but waking him might be harder then the rest of you were."

"After how long it took Raph?" He snickered. "I'm sure it can't be harder than _that_."

"I said, _shut it_!" Raphael growled. His fist tightened at his side, but the thought of stepping away from his girl kept his feet firmly in place for now.

"I'm being serious here, guys," Don said as irritation entered his tone. "Leo's being held right next to the Necro Monster himself. We couldn't even get close to him. The alien's got some telepathic barrier protecting it. At least, we can't without some extra help." He shot a pointed look at Melody.

"I made about as much progress as you did," Melody said. "I don't know why you think I can make a difference."

"Maybe not on your own, but I know you have the amulet on you."

Her eyes grew wide as she backed away. "What? How-?"

"I can sense it's power." Donatello shifted uncomfortably at the admission. "Something tells me that the Necro Monster might be weak to it."

"Where do you get that idea?"

"Your pod was flickering. I think that's why."

"I thought that thing was gone fer good," Raphael grunted.

"He said it should seal it. That you wouldn't-" Melody kept her gaze on Donatello as she reached into a pocket of her cargo jeans to pull out a small pouch. "I was supposed to keep it safe."

Raphael finally moved away from his girl to storm over to Melody, yanking the pouch out of her grasp. "How couldja hide this from us?! I knew we couldn't trust you!"

"No, you don't understand!" She said, frantically. "It was _Leo's_ idea! He didn't want to risk you guys falling under its spell! Trek told me the water dampens its signal. It shouldn't be able to call out to anyone!"

"Bullshit! Why would we believe _you_!"

"Raph…" Kimberly hesitantly warned.

"Of course, you don't believe me," Melody huffed. "Why would you? You're too hung up on old grievances. Not that I blame you."

Before another word could be said between the two of them, Raphael heard movement behind him. He wasn't prepared for the sight that met him as he whirled around. Almost half of the pods were torn open as those that were once victims of fear now faced them like one giant hive mind of enemies. Each still wore a VR headset over their eyes, but it didn't seem to stop their progression in the least. As if _that_ wasn't enough, more movement on the other end of the warehouse alerted them to a second batch of people, this time in the form of the zombie dressed assistants that had hooked them up to the machine in the first place. Each one of their eyes glowed with a wicked red gleam. The sight of the people drawing near reminded him of the skeletal warriors the last time they fought the Necro Monster. Only these people were still flesh and blood.

"The alien's controlling them!" Donatello warned them. "Looks like we lost our chance of surprise."

"No duh, genius!" Raphael grunted as he blocked a strike from one of the zombie hoards that was aimed at his girlfriend.

"I have an idea that might buy us some time! Raph, you need to take the amulet out of the pouch!"

"How's that gonna help?"

"Just humor me!"

"Fine! Kimi, stay close, alright?" Raphael opened the drawstring pouch and gripped the wet leather cord. With a moment of hesitation, he pulled it out, revealing the now whole amulet dangling from its end. The teal and emerald gems cast a vibrant glow around the room that felt almost alive. The moment it was revealed, a dead silence seemed to fill the room as every zombie froze to stare at it.

"Wait, it's never been whole before," Michelangelo commented. "How'd you get both amulets?"

"They merged while Leo and Marcio were fighting back in Costa Rica," Melody explained. "When I found it in the water after breaking down the door, I had to grab it. I didn't want Marcio getting his hands on it."

The amulet felt heavy in Raphael's grasp as the overwhelming feeling of power with a host of hidden knowledge coursed through him. The temptation to use it against his enemies was difficult to resist. The only thing that kept him grounded was Kimberly's soft grip on his arm. He glared at the enemies around them as their greed seemed to intensify. No matter how much he wanted to protect his girl, he knew she was in increasing danger as long as she remained here.

"Mikey, you'll keep an eye on Kimi fer me?" He suddenly asked without turning away from the hoards. "Get 'er outta here."

"'Course, bro," Michelangelo agreed, easily.

"If anything happens ta her…"

"I know. I got this." Mikey took Kimberly's hand and guided her away.

"Raph, be careful." Kimberly's anxious gaze hardly left him as they moved away.

As soon as she was out of sight, the zombie humans charged him. Not a single one found interest elsewhere. All they wanted was the amulet. They converged on him. Raphael didn't even complain when Melody moved in beside him with her twin Balicki sticks, a variation of escrima sticks that she preferred for its durability. He had a feeling the fight wasn't going to be as easy with the amulet still gripped in one hand.

* * *

**A/N****:**

Feed the hungry review box while I work on the typing up the rest. ;)


	5. Projection

**A/N: Another short chapter, but it's necessary.**

**Projection**

The moment he lost sight of his brother in the sea of enemies; Donatello felt fear threaten to overwhelm him once again. The nightmare he was forced to witness by the alien was still very fresh in his mind. He was glad his brother at least had the help of Melody to keep the hoards at bay, but the sight still made it difficult not to just rush to his aid as well.

"Get to Leo!" Raphael yelled at him before he could make a proper decision.

"You're the one with the amulet!" Donatello yelled back. "Without it, I can't get close to him!"

"Well I ain't getting' through these guys any time soon! Any other bright ideas?"

"All the amulet's doing right now is making things worse!" Melody complained. "You should've let me keep it dampened!"

"The fact that it's interfering with the alien's control over them at least proves it could do _something_." Donatello kept his bo drawn as he glanced down to where he knew Leo was. He didn't expect to see movement down the corridor and he immediately tensed at the sight of the monstrous bug-like creature moving around Leonardo's pod. "Raph, keep trying to break away from them! It looks like we're going to have another problem soon!"

"Oh, great! Like I don't got enough problems already!" Raphael snapped.

Donatello dashed down over towards the alien without responding. He didn't know what he planned to do once he got there, but he had to do something. There was no way he'd just let it do whatever it wanted to his brother.

The Necro Monster seemed to sense his approach and turned towards him. The moment it locked eyes on him, Don froze. His breath caught in his chest as the creature's large eye glowed brilliantly before him. He tried to force his limbs to move to no avail.

"_I will not allow you to defeat me again_," the alien intoned, its voice echoing in Don's own head. _"I offered this one the world, but in his foolishness, he refused my offer. Now he will live in perpetual torment."_

"I won't let you!" Donatello said, even as the alien's influence still held him in place.

"_Then it is time I allowed my latest servant to enlist the new safeguard he procured for me."_

The creature turned back towards Leonardo with intent. Donatello was close enough to notice the light that changed color on Leo's visor, but he didn't understand what it could mean. Lights flickered on around the room like spotlights. As he watched, they converged together until it formed into a figure that he didn't recognize. _A hologram?_ "How are you projecting that image?" Donatello asked. "What relevance does it even have?"

"That's Taipan!" Melody called back to him. "He's the one who tried to kill Leo!"

"Alright, so I know who it is, but I still don't know the significance of it."

"_It is a projection of your brother's own fears,"_ The alien said._ "_He'll_ be the one to finish you off. It'll make my revenge that much better."_

Still struggling to move, he had no chance to completely avoid the dagger the hologram shot towards him. Even though it was only made of light, he felt the blade nick his shoulder as it flew past him. "Hard-light holograms?" His eyes widened at the revelation. "That technology is still supposed to be in testing!"

"_The purple one_," Taipan's hologram suddenly spoke, its voice coming from speakers hidden in the room. _"Coatl said to take my time with that one…"_

"Wait, what?" Donatello's expression turned confused. "That's a bit ominous. Is that really _Leo's _fear?"

"It was one of the things Taipan threatened Leo with back in the tunnels," Melody explained, as she stepped up next to him. He glanced over at her, noting the anxious way she twirled her Balicki sticks.

"Oh. Well. It would have been nice to know that _before_hand."

"Well, he ain't getting what he wants, that's fer sure," Raphael growled as he finished off the last of the zombie people. "'Bout time! Those guys were startin' ta piss me off."

In the time it took his brother to join them, the hologram was suddenly way too close to Donatello. He was immediately on the defensive, his bo staff practically useless against a figure made of light. Every time he _tried_ to hit the figure, his strikes merely passed right through it. All he could do was dodge its attacks, but each one came faster than the last.

He caught a glimpse of Leonardo as he ducked a blow aimed for his head and noticed his brother struggling against his binds. The sight gave him the impression that Leo _knew_ what was happening. It didn't matter that his vision was blocked by the visor. Or maybe the visor made it worse. He didn't know _what_ his brother was seeing, but something told him the Necro Monster wouldn't want him to miss _this_.

"Raph, get Leo!" Donatello cried out.

"What about you?" He called back.

"You can't help me!" He narrowly avoided a swipe of the hologram's dagger. "He's a part of _Leo's_ fear! You have to wake him up!"

"And what? It'll go away?" Melody shot back.

"It's the best idea I can think of right now!"

"This is ridiculous!" She said next. "If we can't get to him, how are we supposed to wake him up? Are we supposed to just _talk_ him awake?"

"Hey, yer talkin' 'bout Fearless here," Raphael shot back. "If anyone could snap outta it like that, it'd be him."

"Make it fast, will ya?" Donatello said, the strain of the battle entering his voice. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down. Getting closer to the end already, guys. You know the drill! **


	6. Not Fearless

**A/N: This chapter was one of my favorites to write once I finally settled on what to _do_ with it. And when I mean by _favorite_, I'm not talking about good things. I'm a cruel writer.**

* * *

**Not Fearless**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like a bad dream that he couldn't wake up from. The rational side of him knew something was off, but no matter what he did, he couldn't shake it. He recognized the insidious voice of the Necro Monster. After beating it once, he couldn't possibly forget it. But something was different this time. The voice was stronger, more intoxicating than ever before. The visions that flashed through his mind felt more real than they had any right to be. It lured him in until he was so deep in it, he couldn't see a way out.

Fighting it was useless. The more he fought it, the deeper he fell. It was an endless loop that dragged him along without an end in sight. Each time he thought he was close to breaking free, it just yanked him back. After years striving to perfect the control of his spirit, he thought he was stronger than this. He thought he couldn't be controlled ever again. His will was his _own_. So why couldn't he break free?

He couldn't stand it. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to be _helpless_. That's what he was when Taipan dragged him along like a rag doll. The memory was so vivid. It made him sick. His utter failure was already at the forefront of his mind _before_ all this. Now he wasn't allowed to _forget_. He couldn't turn away from it.

Taipan both enraged and _frightened_ him at the same time. He was utterly cruel and heartless with no regard for human life, even that of his then _girlfriend_. Taipan almost succeeded in killing him, only to keep reminding him who he would take down next. He remembered how he felt in that moment; knowing he couldn't stop the man from hurting his brother if he died and yet not having the strength to fight him off. There was nothing worse than that.

Melody confirmed Taipan's roll in Snake Eyes. He was the one who reveled in torture. He kept his victims alive for weeks, barely giving them a moment's respite. He'd never seen the man in action like that, but now the visions allowed him a front row seat on what it might be like. His own imagination fed into the horror that he was forced to witness. He only wished it was _him_ that Taipan was terrorizing. Anything would be better that watching his _brother_ screaming from the pain the man wrought. '_Donny…'_ He just wanted it to _end_!

As his terror grew, distant voices called out to him. He could barely even hear it over the endless cycle displayed before him. He might not have heard it at all if it was only _one_ voice. Just to escape the torment, he tried to latch on the voices. The louder they became, the more confused he got. It sounded vaguely like arguing, only they were addressing _him_ and not each other. _'Are they _fighting_ over me?'_

As he listened, he easily recognized Raphael's gruff voice. He couldn't quite make out the words just yet, but the competitive tone in his brother's voice was hard to miss. The other voice belonged to Melody. Her Jersey accent was thicker in her agitation. Hearing her voice still made his heart race, though he still couldn't figure out why she had such an effect on him. For a moment, his mind was clear as he pictured the toned woman as if she was standing before him.

"Raph… _Mel…_" He heard himself say, struggling to hold on to something real.

"'Bout time, Fearless," Raphael said. "I toldja I didn't need yer help ta get 'im back."

"Excuse me, but _I_ got him back," Melody shot back.

"Doubtful."

"You're impossible."

"Guys," Leonardo huffed, shaking his head to keep his focus. "Can't hold on long. Dragging me back."

"Don't even think about it, bro," Raphael demanded like it was that simple. "Whateva they got screwin' wit' yer head is tryin' ta take out Donny."

"What?"

"Your fears, Leo," Melody explained. "He brought it to life. Don thinks you can stop it, but if you don't do something quick, he'll…"

The news only made his control falter as his breathing quickened. '_My fears? Real? Taipan…'_

"_Yes, your fears make my revenge so much simpler," _the Necro Monster spoke in his head. "_Everything your fears can dream up; I'll use them all. You'll be the one to end them and there's nothing you can do about it."_

'_No, you can't…'_

"_I've already began."_

'_Get out of my head!'_

"_You refused my offer. You could have had everything. Now you'll have _nothing_."_

"Leo, don't you _dare_ lose it on me again!" Raphael growled so forcefully that it broke through the growing fear.

"Get me out of this," Leonardo told him, struggling against whatever held him in place. _'If I could get this visor off, maybe it could finally stop dragging me back.'_

"I would if I could. That oversized bug ain't lettin' anyone close enough ta ya."

"There has to be _something_ that can work," Melody huffed. "Don't give up, Leo. I know you have more willpower than some dumb worm creature. Your brother is _barely_ holding his own against that _villain_ of our nightmares. He can't last forever. _Do_ something!"

He knew she was right. The Necro Monster wouldn't let him forget. He couldn't let Donatello fall by _his_ nightmares. He couldn't give in to fear. He had to act. As the visions tried to pull him under once again, a thought came to him. He didn't know _how_ the Necro Monster was projecting his nightmares, but there was a slim chance he could manipulate what was shown if he concentrated hard enough.

For the first time, he didn't fight the fear visions. Instead, he focused on the other feeling the visions stirred up within him: rage. His anger kept him lucid as he pictured Taipan. He could still see the broken record of a vision playing out the same as ever, but this time, he found he could manipulate it. It wasn't easy. He knew he didn't have long before he lost himself in the fear once again. He had to be quick. All he needed was his hands free so he could remove the cursed visor.

He was ready when his binds fell away, shattered by the hard-light holograms that were once against him. He barely paused in his steps when he burst out of the pod, tossing the visor away with disgust. He could see the monstrous alien already moving towards him, but something else drew his attention more vapidly. With barely a moment of hesitation, he strode forward, grabbed the amulet's cord out of Raphael's hands, and whirled to face the Necro Monster. The familiar power of it coursed through him, but he ignored its pull to physically touch the source.

"_You cannot defeat me,"_ the alien said. _"I will always return as long as there is greed in this world."_

"Maybe you're right, but I have a feeling this will set you back for a while." Leonardo raised the amulet and turned away just in time to avoid the sudden flash radiating out of its twin gems. He didn't know what to expect the amulet to actually _do_, but when it was over, the alien was no longer in sight. He could only hope that meant it was defeated. It was all he had the energy for. His knees buckled under him but before he could fall forward, he felt Raphael's and Melody's arms quickly grab him by his shoulders.

"You didn't just use the amulet," Donatello said as he stepped into view.

"Never touched it. Just the cord." He felt Melody tug the amulet out of his grasp.

"Close enough." He shook his head. "I can't believe that worked."

"It was your idea," Melody said.

"It was a guess," he shrugged.

"Can we go now?" Raphael demanded. "I gotta make sure tha knucklehead didn't lose my girl."

"Yes, please," Melody agreed. "I've seen enough of this place to last a lifetime."

* * *

**A/N: Not quite over yet. Just a few more chapters.**


	7. Responsibility

* * *

**A/N: Here's the scene I've been working towards for a while. The moment I decided to rejuvenate Melody as a character, I knew she would fall into her old habits. As a conception, she's practically a decade old, created long before this series was ever planned, but there's one thing that'll always stay the same. She's a tortured soul. Always has been. For this reason, she can't make things easy.**

* * *

**Responsibility**

Returning home after their eventful Halloween night didn't hold the relief Melody was hoping for. Instead, she was left shaken by the nightmare she couldn't forget. Seeing Marcio again only proved how much power he still held over her. As Taipan, he was bad enough, but as her ex-boyfriend, he was everything she hated about herself. Just the thought of the man still terrorized her, even though the bruises he left her had long since faded. She wanted to be free of him, but the fact remained he could still be alive. She never saw his body after the explosion in the tunnels of Costa Rica. If he escaped, then…

She shook the thought away, not even daring to think about it. Still, her mind wouldn't leave her in peace. For months, she watched the professor's desperate search for his daughter. It was another regret of hers that Katarina was locked in their clutches. Snake Eyes didn't hold prisoners. They were murderers. No matter what, Yaxley still held out hope. If Kat was actually alive… She didn't want to picture it. Katarina was a carefree spirit even _before_ the mind amulet stole her inhibitions. She was _innocent_. Even though she was only a few years younger than herself, Kat had so much more youth and vibrancy in her. Snake Eyes was _her_ crime. _Her_ responsibility. She couldn't let Katarina pick up the fall.

It wasn't like she was all that welcome _here_ anyway. Raphael kept that perfectly clear to her. He was right, of course. After all her crimes, how could she hope to be forgiven. She didn't deserve her freedom. She didn't deserve _Leonardo._ He was too kind to her. She couldn't understand why he forgave her so easily. How could he put so much blind trust in her? She wasn't ready to forgive _herself_ yet. She had to make it right. She needed to _earn_ her place, even if she had no hope to ever be fully satisfied. She definitely couldn't keep hiding.

The hours had past well into the night before she could work up the nerve to do what she had to. There wasn't much to pack. Her clothes were few and her possessions even less. Still, the thought of facing her old acquaintances again felt like utter suicide. She couldn't leave without _something_, but there was no way she'd hand over the most powerful weapon she had to those _villains_. There had to be _something_ she could offer to keep them from killing her on sight. But what?

"Mel?" Leonardo's voice stilled her.

She drew a sharp breath before turning toward him. "Hey," she said, as pleasantly as she could.

"You look like you're ready to leave." His tone was cautious as he looked her over.

"It's…complicated." She ducked her head, allowing her hair to shield her face.

Leonardo hesitated. "I know Raph's been giving you a lot of trouble lately, but he'll get over it eventually."

"This isn't about him." She sighed. "You've been great. Really. More than I deserve." Her gaze darted to the door. "I just can't…"

"We can work this out. You don't need to leave." When she looked back at him, she noticed the subtle unease in his stance.

"I've tried, Leo. I know I haven't earned any of this."

"This isn't about _earning_ anything. You don't need to prove your worth."

"You don't understand. I'm _not_ a good person. I _wasn't_. I would have killed Kimberly without a second thought. I don't deserve her forgiveness. Raph's right to hate me."

"You were in way over your head with Snake Eyes. You thought you were avenging your sister."

"That doesn't make it _right_!"

"The fact that you feel guilt over it is all the proof you need that you've changed. You're not that person anymore." He tried to reason with her.

"I still have to do _something_! Do you know where I stayed every time you and Raphael got into it over me? Your brother's lab. I've had to listen to the Professor's desperation for _months_. Katarina could be dead for all they know, but none of them are giving up. Even though its _hopeless_! Coatl's too good to track down. They'll never find her. I _have_ to go!

"I can do this one thing, Leo. I _need _to. Katarina is _my_ responsibility. She doesn't deserve to be anywhere _near_ Snake Eyes. I should _never_ have left until she was safe. Maybe helping her won't be enough to erase all the bad I have done, but I have to try. I know how Snake Eyes operates. I can get in there. I can make them trust me. It's better than just hiding down here like a coward."

Leonardo didn't speak for so long that her nerves spiked. He merely watched her with those dark eyes that sent her heart fluttering in her chest. The intensity in his gaze never wavered, but it wasn't crushing like Marcio's. He was nothing like her ex. He was so much more.

"You know how dangerous going back will be," he said, cautiously.

"It could easily mean my death if I don't play this right, but I can't sit back and do nothing. I owe them this. I have to try." Her gaze turned imploring. "I'm never going to get rid of this crushing guilt if I don't."

"You don't have to prove anything to me." His tone softened as he finally approached her. "I know you've had a rough past, but it's not who you are. That's not even in question."

"You don't know that."

"I don't expect you to see it yet. Not right away. You still have a tough journey ahead, but I know you'll figure everything out."

"You have to let me do this. I _need_ to." She couldn't contain the hitch in her voice. She wasn't going to crumble. Not when he was so close to her.

He sighed. "I can't convince you otherwise?"

"No."

His shoulders slumped as he looked away from her. "Then there's nothing more to say."

"I'm not going back to them because I _want_ to. You have to believe that. I've seen their lies. I know they only used me." It was her turn to hesitate as she searched for understanding in his averted gaze. "I don't want to forget these last months. Even with Raphael's attitude towards me. I've never felt as cared for during all the years I've been with Snake Eyes. With _him_. It was nothing I deserved, but it was…_nice_."

"I wish you wouldn't go," Leonardo began, haltingly. "We could figure out another way to help Yaxley's daughter. A _safer_ way."

"Not soon enough. Krait may play the long game, but he won't hold out forever. The longer she's there, the less likely they'll let her live."

"Can you at least promise me you'll keep in touch? I know it's risky, but… I have to know you're alright."

"It's the least I can do." She gave him a sad smile. "It would be nice to know I have someone who cares for me on the outside."

"If you run into him again, don't let Taipan pull her under his wing again." His voice adopted an edge that sent chills down her spine. The rage he felt for the man was clear in the way his hand twitched as if yearning to grasp his katana.

"Don't worry about Marcio. I hold no more love for him," she promised. The tension eased from her own shoulders as she gazed into his dark eyes. "You won't forget me, right?"

"I said I would protect you. That promise still stands. If you ever need me, I'll be there. No matter what."

"I believe you. Still," she whispered as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "I suppose there's only one way to _really _be sure."

"And what's that?"

Without giving herself a chance to change her mind, she bent down to his shorter height and kissed him. She heard his breath hitch in surprise, but as she wrapped her arms around him, it wasn't long before he was kissing her back. They lingered there together, neither one willing to break away first. She was content to allow it to last forever, enjoying how _safe_ she felt in his arms, but she still couldn't stay.

With reluctance, she pulled away, unable to hold back a breathless chuckle at his dumbfounded expression. "Goodbye, Leo. Thank you."

Words failed him as he watched her leave. All he could do was stare in bewilderment, completely unable to process what had just happened. The worst part was the _want_ that was now so strong, his knees felt like jelly. He was left speechless with the knowledge he should have known all long. He loved her. And now she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. If it wasn't clear what my plan for these two were back in Riverstone, it should be a lot clearer now. Getting these two together is never easy. Anyway, one more chapter to go. My initial plan was just to leave this here, but I figured you guys might deserve a happier ending ;). Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow and then I can move on to Target. Don't forget to feed that review box on the way out!**


	8. Proposal

**A/N:**** Last chapter is here!****This is the time to check out my Facebook page for a recently posted picture. That is, if by the end of this, you're curious what the ring looks like ;)**

* * *

**Proposal**

The rush of fresh air breezing past him was always a thrill to Raphael's senses. A part of him wanted to push his shellcycle to the limits of speed just for the exhilaration it promised him. Only the woman's arms around his shell kept him from pushing it too far. Even though she was safely secured by a braided leather band pinning her against his back, he could still feel the strength of her suffocating grip. It made him glad for the shell or she would probably be choking him with it.

He remembered when her nervous antics were more of an annoyance to him. It felt so long ago now; the first time he met her. She was so fidgety, only showing a brave face when it concerned her work. He didn't know what to make of her back then. After nearly getting his chest sawed open by Bishop, he had every right to be sullen and closed off. Especially to a spunky veterinarian in-training who thought she could do a better job patching him up than his own brother.

It didn't take long for her stubborn persistence to eventually wear him down. Once her naturally shy nature fell away, he found it hard to resist her infectious excitement over her multiple passions. He loved her. More than anything. Every time something tried to take her away from him, he just wanted her more. Even her eldest brother's warning to stay away didn't faze him.

Halloween night was the final straw. The horror he experienced at hearing her screams of terror broke what little resistance he had left. He couldn't deny it any longer. He had to make it official.

By the time he pulled into the driveway of Casey's old family farmhouse, Kimberly was a statue of nerves against him. He could feel her warm breath against his shoulder. "There yet?" She mumbled, barely loud enough to hear.

"Yeah." He released the safety strap and helped her off the back of the bike. "It's weird bein' here wit'out Casey, but he told us we're always welcome. I doubt he'd care if I could even get ahold a' tha guy."

"Are we going inside?" She asked, a hint of excitement entering her voice.

"Not yet." He took off his helmet and hooked it on the handle of his bike. "If yer good fer a bit of a walk, I wanna show ya sum'thin'."

"Oh, okay." She looked confused as she handed off her own helmet. "What's this about? You still haven't told me anything."

"Just keep up." He started forward; his fists shoved in the pockets of his biker jacket. His gloved hand gripped the tiny box inside as his nerves tightened his gut once again. He tried to focus on Kimberly's footsteps instead to distract him from the magnitude of what he planned to do tonight. He didn't have to strain to hear feet crunch against the freshly fallen leaves. The sound was loud to his heightened senses. He easily picked up her unsteady walk against the uneven path. A couple of times, he heard her feet slip and had to step back to catch her before she fell over. She was no ninja, but that wasn't what drew him to her in the first place.

As he parted the thicker foliage before him, he heard her gasp behind him. She stepped past him, squeezing through the gap clumsily, and stopped at the bank of the lake spreading out in the distance. The quiet rush of water rushing over rocks helped calm Raphael's frantic nerves. The sight of the woman he loved twirling as the wind blew autumn leaves around her caused heat to rise to his face.

"We'll have to come back here in the summer," Kimberly commented. "It's too cold to go swimming today."

"Yeah, for sure," Raphael said, gruffly.

"It's beautiful." She turned to look at him and her smile turned confused for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He turned away from her. "Have ya heard from yer bro since…?"

"Benji?" She hesitated. "Not directly. Frey called me last week and told me he was in the hospital…" He caught her shrug. "He wouldn't tell me any specifics. Not even where they're at. All he said was they're both alright and I shouldn't worry."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Raphael looked back at her. "I mean Don coulda easily tracked them down fer ya."

"I didn't want to bother him. He's so busy with Malakai and Trek…"

"That shouldn't stop ya from seein' yer bros. They're yer family."

"I don't know, Raph." She turned back to the lake, rubbing her arms as if chilled. "It's complicated."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Ya don't gotta write 'em off jus' cuz yer bro's got sum' problem wit' me. I ain't gonna holdja back."

She gripped his arms as she laid back into his embrace. "It's just hard. Benji was my _hero_. I can't believe I was so wrong about him. I had this perfect image in my head of both of them meeting you and seeing just how great you are. Now I don't even know if _Frey_ will accept you or he'll be as blind as Benji."

"I don't care what they think a' me. I can handle it. As long as yer happy, nuthin' else matters."

"I _am_ happy." She pulled away to face him. "I've never cared for someone this much before. I love you, Raph. That won't change."

He caught one of her stray curls between his fingers. "I don't wanna come between you and yer bros…"

"You won't. Yeah, I'm mad he kept those secrets from me, but it doesn't change how I feel." She gripped his hand when he reached for her cheek. "I still love him, too. Benji practically raised me. After Mom left, Dad just fell apart. By the time I was nine years old, he… Benji took care of us during all that time. He made sure Frey and I were happy. By the time he went off to war, we had everything we needed. I _can't_ forget what he did for us. Even if he _is_ turning into a stubborn control freak."

He used the back of his fingers to wipe away the fresh tears that fell from her eyes. "Maybe he ain't so bad after all. Still, I ain't gonna sit by while he's hurtin' ya."

She chuckled. "Sounds like he needs to watch himself."

"Damn straight."

Her laughter grew and he delighted in the way her face lit up with it. She laid her head on his plastron and sighed in content. "I could stay like this forever…"

"With me?"

"Of course. Who else?"

"What if-? Uh…" He hesitated.

She lifted her head to look at him curiously. "'What if' what?"

"Just that…" Again, his voice failed him. He pulled away; his gaze shifted to the ground as his shoved his fists back in his pockets. "I don't know. Never mind. Probably ain't tha right time anyway."

"Raph, what's wrong?"

"Ya don't _really_ mean forever."

"What are you talking about?"

He glanced back at her. "Couldja really stand me that long? Ya ain't been real happy wit' me for tha past few months."

"So, there's times you frustrate me, but that doesn't make me love you any less." She grinned, teasingly, "You can't get away from me that easy. I have Mikey on speed dial."

"You two are real close," he said, gruffly.

"Yeah, we're _friends_. What's this really about?"

He shifted as anxiety coursed through him. The little box was so small in his hand, but it felt like it weighed a ton. With stiff movements, he pulled out the little box and awkwardly thumbed the clasp.

"What's that?" Kimberly asked, suddenly breathless.

He didn't say anything at first as he fumbled with the little box. "I- Well… I don't know if…" He let out a tense breath before finally looking up at her beautiful green eyes. "Kimi… Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened as he opened the small box, revealing the delicate ring inside. She didn't even appear to be breathing as she carefully pulled the ring out, examining the earthy design as it sat in the palm of her hand. "It's… It's like something out of a fantasy novel. It's beautiful…"

"Is that a yes…?" Raphael had to ask.

"Yes, of course! Yes! I can't believe- Oh, this is perfect!" She hopped a bit in her excitement, a grin wide on her face.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as a weight seemed to lift off his shoulders. With lingering trepidation, he picked up the ring to properly slip it on her finger. "It ain't gonna bother you if yer bros object to this, right?"

"Is that why you were asking about them?" She shook her head. "I told you, they can't make me leave you. They'll just have to accept it. Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone! Do _your_ brothers know?"

"Don does." He shrugged. "He helped me find tha ring. I ain't so good wit' those online markets."

"Mikey will be so excited. He's been trying to pair us up since the beginning."

"No kidding. That's exactly why I didn't tell 'im yet."

"And I gotta talk to Leo. I don't want him against this. You got such a close bond with your brothers. I can't get in the way of that."

"Yeah. He ain't been tha same since tha chick left. Maybe it'd be best if we talk ta him together." He frowned.

"He likes her, you know. Melody. They were growing really close."

"Yeah… Maybe I was too hard on 'im. He's a mess worryin' ova her. She bettah not end up breaking his heart." Her caught her smile and gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Are you finally forgiving Melody for what she did?"

"Leo ain't stupid. If he's gonna pine ova some lady, she can't be all that bad."

"Maybe you should tell him something like that. Ease him into accepting _us_."

"Eh, maybe. Don't wanna make 'im too smug. He's already got a big enough head as it is."

"Whatever you say, Raph."

* * *

**A/N: Finally. I hope you all enjoyed this little ficlet. Honestly, I feel like it's not my best work, but it had to get done. I'm just not the best at writing horror. I can Role-play it well, but it never goes the way I plan when I'm just writing it. Target will be better. I hope you'll take the time to read _that_ little adventure. We'll be reversing time a bit, but the reason Benji's in the hospital IS important. That's what Target will focus on. The adventures of Kimi's brothers and Angel. ;)**


End file.
